Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~
Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~, oder auf japanisch Family ~Yakusoku no Basho~ ist das zehnte Lied der CD Do it in your Dying Will, and Sing! und wurde von dem Reborn Cast aufgenommen. Das Lied ist 6 Minuten und 21 Sekunden lang. Die 2. Version wurde auf die Sprecher von Chrome, Bianchi, Kusakabe, Shoichi, Spanner, Basil, Giannini und Futa erweitert und ist 7 Minuten und 28 Sekunden lang. Cast: * Yukari Kokubon als Tsunayoshi Sawada * Neeko als Reborn * Hidekazu Ichinose als Hayato Gokudera * Suguru Inoue als Takeshi Yamamoto * Takashi Kondo als Kyoya Hibari * Toshinobu Iida als Mukuro Rokudo * Junki Takeuchi als Lambo * Kenjiro Tsuda als Adult Lambo * Li-Mei Chang als I-Pin * Yuna Inamura als Kyoko Sasagawa * Hidenobu Kiuchi als Ryohei Sasagawa * Hitomi Yoshida als Haru Miura Version 1 Romanji kono sora wa doko he hirogatte yuku no kono michi wa doko he tsuzuitte iru no kinou yori asu ga tooku ni miete mo yakusoku no basho de kimi ga matte iru hitori dewa nani mo dekinai boku dakedo kimi wo mamoritai kara tsuyoku naru sonna omoi ga yuuki ataete kureru hitori dewa nani mo dekinai boku dakedo minna o mamoru tame tsuyoku naru sonna omoi ga chikara o hakubun de kuru sabishikute namida koubosu hi mo atta kuyashikute namida tomaranagatta kagami ni utsuuta ano hi no jibun ni yakusoku no basho de mune o hareru youni ippo zutsu mae ni susumou nando demo sono tabi ni shiren ga matta itemo fujimukeba sasaete kureru nakama ga genki kureru ippo zutsu mae ni susumou nando demo tachikoatte ikeru itsu datte me ni wa mienai ai ni mamorare teiru kokoro kara, arigatou wo ieru sonna higa kuru shinjite yukou kono mune ni yume ga aru kagini bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo oozora ni te o kazaseba hora hanarete itemo te to te tsuageru mamoritai egao mabushisa ni kagayaku kimi wa sou FAMILY kono kaze wa doko he tsutawatte yuku no kono hoshi wa doko he megutte yuku no donna ashita demo tashikameni yukou ima no boku ni datte kitto imi ga aru ano koro no mishiranu basho ni tadoritsuki kimi to warai atteru bukiyou ni kowashite yume mo kokoro ni hana o sakasu kiri ga kakatte kumo ga aware fukitsukeru ame okotta kaminari arashi no ato no harema ni itsumo subete o tsutsumu oozora kokoro kara, arigatou wo ieru sonna higa kuru shinjite yukou kono mune ni yume ga aru kagini jiyuu no tsubasa hirogete oozora ni te ogazaseba hora hanarete itemo te to te tsuageru mamoritai egao mabushisa ni ikiru bokura wa sou FAMILY... FAMILY Version 2 Romanji Gokudera Kono sora wa doko e hirogatteiru no Kono michi wa doko e tsuzuiteiru no Yamamoto Kinou yori asu ga tooku ni miete mo Yakusoku no basho de kimi ga matteiru Tsuna Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai Boku dakedo kimi wo mamoritai kara Hibari "Tsuyoku naru" Sonna omoi ga yuuki ataete kureru Ryohei Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai Bokura demo minna wo mamoru tame Mukuro "Tsuyoku naru" Sonna omoi ga chikara wo hakonde kuru Kyoko Sabishikute namida kobosu hi mo atta Kuyashikute namida tomaranakatta Haru Kagami ni utsutta ano hi no jibun ni Yakusoku no basho de mune wo hareru youni Lambo Ippo zutsu mae ni susumou Sono tabi ni shiren ga matteite mo I-pin Hurimukeba sasaete kureru Nakama ga genki kureru Reborn Ippo zutsu mae ni susumou Nando demo tachi mukatteikeru Lal Mirch Itsu datte me ni wa mienai Ai ni mamorareteiru Bianchi Mayottemo machigattemo ii Fuuta Kujikenai koto, akiramenai koto Giannini Takusan no kizuna, omoide wa Kusakabe Me ni wa mienai houseki Irie Hohoemi mo nakigao mo zenbu Spanner Dakishimete yuku, norikoete yuku Chrome Hateshinai yume no michishirube Basil Susumu bokura wa sou, family Tsuna Kono kaze wa doko e tsutawatte yuku no Kono hoshi wa doko e megutte yuku no Reborn Donna ashita demo tashikame ni yukou Ima no boku ni datte kitto imi ga aru Kyoko Ano koro no mishiranu basho ni Haru Tadoritsuki kimi to warai atteru Adult I-pin Bukiyou ni kowashita yume mo -Alle- Kokoro ni hana wo sakasu Mukuro Utsurona asa mo Hibari Kodoku na hibi mo Yamamoto Huan na toki mo Adult Lambo Nemurenai yoru mo Gokudera Uzumaku kimochi Ryohei Atsuku moyaseba Tsuna Tsuyoi kakugo ga tomoru -Alle- Kokoro kara ‘Arigatou’ ieru Sonna hi ga kuru, shinjite yukou Kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri Bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo Oozora ni te wo kazaseba hora Hanareteite mo te to te tsunageru Mamoritai egao, mabushisa ni Kagayaku kimi wa sou, family -Alle- Mayottemo machigattemo ii Kujikenai koto, akiramenai koto Takusan no kizuna, omoide wa, me ni wa mienai houseki Hohoemi mo nakigao mo zenbu Dakishimete yuku, norikoete yuku Hateshinai yume no michishirube Susumu bokura wa sou, family Version 1 Deutsche Übersetzung Gokudera Irgendwo breitet sich der Himmel aus Ich bleibe irgendwo auf diesem Pfad Yamamoto Mit gestern verglichen, scheint Morgen weit weg Ich warte bei dem versprochenen Platz auf dich Tsuna Ich kann nichts tun, wenn ich alleine bin Aber weil ich dich beschützen will Hibari Die Gedanken werden stärker Geben mir Mut Ryohei Ich kann nichts tun, wenn ich alleine bin Aber wir sind bereit jeden zu beschützen Mukuro Die Gedanken werden stärker Tragen eine Kraft in sich Kyoko Tränen der Einsamkeit, es kommt der Tag an dem sie überlaufen Tränen des Bedauerns können nicht gestoppt werden Haru Ich von diesem Tag, gespiegelt in dem Spiegel An dem versprochenen Ort, der sich in diesem Herz ausbreitet Lambo Nur ein kleines bisschen mehr schreiten wir nach vorne Die Prüfung der Zeit wartet I-Pin Wenn wir nach vorne schwanken und alle unterstützen Wir geben unseren Freunden Freude Reborn Nur ein kleines bisschen mehr schreiten wir nach vorne Egal wie oft, wir stehen immer wieder auf Tsuna Wann immer etwas nicht mit unseren Augen gesehen werden kann Werde ich dich mit Liebe beschützen Hibari Von diesem Herz sage ich Danke Ryohei Ich glaube, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen wird Mukuro Solange ein Traum in diesem Herz ist Lambo Geht unsere Reise weiter Tsuna Strecke deine Hand aus und sieh in den blauen Himmel Gokudera Auch wenn wir getrennt sind, sind unsere Hände verbunden Yamamoto In dem glänzenden Lächeln, dass ich beschützen will Reborn Dieses Glänzen ist, richtig, Familie Tsuna Wohin wird mich dieser Wind leiten? Wohin geht dieser Planet genau? Reborn Egal, was für ein Morgen kommt, ich werde weiter gehen In mir ist sicher auch ein Grund Kyoko Diese Zeit, an dem ungesehenen Platz Haru Kommst du an und lachst Adult I-Pin Auch in der freien Sache, auch in dem zerstörten Traum Kyoko, I-Pin, Haru Die Blume blüht in diesem Herz Mukuro Nebel hängt im Himmel Hibari Wolken erscheinen Yamamoto Regen berieselt Adult Lambo ''' Es entsteht der Donner '''Gokudera Nach dem Sturm Ryohei Scheint immer die Sonne T'suna' Alle begleiten den Himmel '-Alle'- Von diesem Herz, sage ich Danke, Ich glaube das dieser Tag einmal kommen wird Solange ein Traum in diesem Herz ist, breite deine Flügel des Friedens aus '-Alle'- Strecke deine Hände in den blauen Himmel, sieh, auch wenn wir getrennt sind, sind wird verbunden, Hand in Hand In dem glänzenden Lächeln das ich beschützen will, sind wir, die leben (eins, zwei, drei) Familie, Familie! Version 2 Deutsche Übersetzung Gokudera Der Himmel breitet sich irgendwo aus Ich werde irgendwo auf diesem Pfad bleiben Yamamoto Verglichen mit gestern, scheint morgen weiter weg Ich warte am versprochenen Platz auf dich Tsuna Ich kann nichts tun, wenn ich alleine bin, weil ich dich beschützen will Hibari Der Gedanke "stärker zu werden" gibt mir Mut Ryohei Ich kann nichts tun, wenn ich alleine bin, aber wir, um jeden zu beschützen Mukuro Die Gedanken "stärker zu werden" tragen eine Macht in sich Kyoko Tränen der Einsamkeit, da ist ein Tag, an dem sie überlaufen Tränen der Reue können nicht gestoppt werden Haru Ich, von diesem Tag im Spiegel reflektiert, bin an dem versprochenen Platz, der sich in diesem Herz ausbreitet Lambo Es ging nur ein kleines bisschen weiter vorwärts Auch wenn die Prüfung wartet I-Pin Wenn wir uns auf jede andere Unterstützung zu bewegen, geben wir unseren Freunden Freude Reborn Es ging nur ein kleines bisschen weiter vorwärts Egal wie oft, wir stehen immer wieder auf Lal Mirch Wenn jemals etwas nicht mit unseren Augen gesehen werden kann, werde ich dich mit Liebe beschützen Bianchi Es ist okay zu verlieren, es ist okay Fehler zu machen Adult Fuuta Lass dich nicht davon abhalten, nicht zu verlieren Giannini Alle Bande und Erinnerungen Kusakabe Sind unsichtbare Edelsteine Irie Alle deine weinenden und lächelnden Gesichter Spanner Werde ich annehmen und überwinden Chrome In diesem endlosen Traum Basil Gehe mit dieser Familie weiter Tsuna Wohin wird der Wind getragen? Wo ist dieser Stern genau? Reborn Egel welche Art von morgen kommt, ich werde sicherlich weiter gehen Auch wenn jetzt in mir, es ist sicherlich ein Grund Kyoko Diese Zeit, an dem ungesehenen Platz Haru Kommst du an und lachst Adult I-pin Auch wenn in der ungenutzten Sache und sogar in dem zerbrochenen Traum '-Alle- ' Die Blumen in diesem Herzen blühen Mukuro Auch in diesem leeren Morgen Hibari Auch in Zeiten der Einsamkeit Yamamoto Auch in Zeiten der Unruhe Adult Lambo Aich in schlaflosen Nächten Gokudera Überweltigende Gefühle Ryohei Auch wenn es brennt, oder nicht Tsuna Der starke Wille der Flamme wird leuchten '-Alle-' Von diesem Herzen sage ich "Danke", ich glaube, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen wird Solange Träume in diesem Herzen sind, werde ich vorwärts gehen Strecke deine Hände in den blauen Himmel Sieh, auch wenn wir getrennt sind, wir sind Hand in Hand miteinander verbunden Wir werden dieses strahlende Lächeln beschützen, dass leuchtende Du mit dieser Familie Es ist okay zu verlieren, es ist okay Fehler zu machen, lass sich nicht davon abhalten, nicht zu verlieren Alle Bande und Erinnerungen sind unsichtbare Edelsteine Alle deine weinenden und lächelnden Geischter, werde ich annehmen und überwinden In diesem endlosen Traum, gehe weiter mit (eins, zwei, drei) dieser Familie! en:Yakusoku no Basho e Kategorie:OST Kategorie:Seiyuu Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Reborn Kategorie:Hayato Gokudera Kategorie:Tsunayoshi Sawada Kategorie:Ryohei Sasagawa Kategorie:Kyoya Hibari Kategorie:Kyoko Kategorie:Takeshi Yamamoto Kategorie:Haru Kategorie:I-Pin Kategorie:Lambo Kategorie:Mukuro Rokudo Kategorie:Chrome Dokuro Kategorie:Lal Mirch Kategorie:Bianchi Kategorie:Spanner Kategorie:Irie Shoichi Kategorie:Basil Kategorie:Futa Kategorie:Giannini Kategorie:Kusakabe Kategorie:Yukari Kokubun Kategorie:Neeko Kategorie:Hidekazu Ichinose Kategorie:Suguru Inoue Kategorie:Takashi Kondo Kategorie:Toshinobu Iida Kategorie:Junko Takeuchi Kategorie:Kenjirō Tsuda Kategorie:Li Mei Chan Kategorie:Yuuna Inamura Kategorie:Hidenobu Kiuchi Kategorie:Hitomi Yoshida Kategorie:Rie Tanaka Kategorie:Toshiyuki Toyonaga Kategorie:Satomi Akesaka